Coffee Prince
by Chiliwilas
Summary: Twilight  ExB  Bella nunca se preocupó por no ser linda, mucho menos por lucir como un hombre, hasta que se enamoró de su jefe, mientras éste se debate entre lo moral y el amor. "No me importa si eres un chico, o un alien, me gustas".


**Disclaimer. Nada nos pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia es una adaptación al genialoso Dorama "Coffee Prince, de autoría que desconocemos (nos encogemos de hombros).Lo único que nos pertenece son los chiliwiles de los protagonistas.**

**

* * *

**

**Chiliwilas productions**

**Presenta**

**Coffee Prince**

**...  
**

**Summary: ****Bella nunca se preocupó por no ser linda, mucho menos por lucir como un hombre, hasta que se enamoró de su jefe, mientras éste se debate entre lo moral y el amor. "No me importa si eres un chico, o un alien, me gustas".**

* * *

**White: **Hola, Chiliwilas peludas! cómo huelen el día de hoy? Okay... según íbamos a sacar este proyecto hace... como mucho tiempo, y siento que hayamos tardad tanto, pero habían muchas cosas que arreglar, verdad, amora?

Verdad, amora? ¬¬

Ah, lo siento, chicas, esque Mili cada día se vuelve más hija de puta y me ignora... no debería hacerlo, dado que es importante hacer una NA, pero a ella parece no importarle...

**Dulce: **se fue la señal

puta madre

**White: **Ajam, quieres por favor no dejar a tus lectoras esperando como la zorra degraciada que eres y contestar lo que pregunte?

**Dulce: **Es que no me llegó =( se fue la señal, grandisima idiota, feca de orca

**White: **Okay, no es mi culpa, semen de chango

(White le vuelve a copiar todo el chisme para que se entere)

**Dulce: **Lo es, pero me saco el puto internet, porque jodido carajo esta mujer-chango no lo entiende, osh... Chicas, como les va?

**White: **wtf? te sales del tema, idiota! y la changa eres tú, te recuerdo eso... Puedes sólo hablar del tema?

**Dulce: **Amm,

Ammm

Amm... cual tema?

**White: **es en serio?

**Dulce: **ah, si, habia cosas que arreglar, y bueno, esta siempre esa discucion moral de si es o no correcto hacerlo y luego, ya nos valio y lo hicimos, porque no tenemos moral =)

**White: **no, no la tenemos. Okay, las dejamos leyendo y nos vemos abajo. NO SEAN PREJUICIOSAS QUE A USTEDES NO LAS CRITICA POR SER CHILIWILAS.

...**...**...

Prefacio.

Tengo la vista perdida en el tránsito, mientras los coches pitan sus bocinas y los semáforos cambian del rojo al verde. Siento cómo poco a poco los ojos se me llenan de ese líquido que tanto odio derramar. Mis ojos están a punto de gotear toda la rabia, tristeza y desesperación que llevo acumulando en estos meses.

No puedo dejar de pensar _él. _Mientras mi mente viaja lejos de aquí, sólo puedo ver su rostro, llorando por culpa mí cómo sopla siempre sus cabellos que le obstruyen la vista para así despejar sus ojos. Cómo, sin importar el qué, tiene una sonrisa para cualquier dificultad. Es _mi mejor amigo_, por el cual tengo sentimientos tan fuertes e intensos que sólo puedo pensar en besarlo. Pero yo no soy gay, a mí no me gustan los chicos, entonces, ¿por qué mierda me enamoré de _él_, aquél que debería ser como un hermano menor para mí ?

No lo es.

Talvez sea por sus hermosos ojos marrón que siempre me miran expectantes y con admiración, o lo suave que parece —y sé que es— su piel, o lo pequeñas que son sus manos, o que es la persona más fuerte que he conocido jamás. No importa, sólo sé que le amo tan profundamente que me siento como un loco, que estoy desesperado por poder arreglar esto, que me muero de ganas de crear un mundo donde hombre con hombre no sea mal visto por nadie, empezando por mí mismo. Y es que sólo me pasa esto con _él_, puesto que nunca antes, en mis veintisiete años de vida, algún hombre me ha hecho dudar de mis preferencias, ni siquiera podía decir si alguien era atractivo o no, es más, seguía sintiendo fascinación por las mujeres, aún encontraba dolorosamente hermosa a Alice, entonces, ¿por qué _él_ me hace dudar?

Y lo entiendo de pronto.

_Importa una mierda el porqué._

¿Qué más daba? Sólo sé que le amo, y que si me marcho de Forks sin al menos haberlo intentado, me odiaré a mí mismo el resto de mi vida. Trato de siquiera pensar lo que sería una vida sin _él_, sin sus locas ocurrencias y me duele el pecho. No puedo no estar a su lado.

_Que se joda el mundo._

Tomo el primer retorno que encuentro y regreso a la cafetería, donde lo dejé castigado, limpiando hasta tarde en un afán de descargar toda mi ira y frustración. Pobre, he sido tan injusto con _él_.

Estaciono el Volvo de la primer manera que encuentro y me bajo corriendo, desesperado por poder explicarle lo estúpido que he sido, nervioso como un adolescente, deseoso de poder mirarle. Cada paso que doy mientras vuelo hacia _él_ no me parece lo suficientemente rápido.

Cuando entro, le encuentro limpiando mientras murmura cosas entre dientes, parece entre molesto y divertido, trapeando por aquí y por allá como si de una fiesta se tratara. Y de verdad le amo, tan pequeño, tan frágil a pesar de ser más fuerte que todos nosotros, de verdad le amo y ya nada me importa.

Se da cuenta de mi presencia y me descubre mirándolo. ¿Se da cuenta lo maravillado que me tiene?

—¿Por qué ha regresado? —me pregunta con esa voz que de alguna forma me resulta siempre diferente y familiar a la vez. Por más que trato de contestarle, de poner atención a lo que me está cuestionando, sólo puedo mirar sus labios, cómo se mueven mientras habla y cómo me desquician las ganas de besarlos—. He estado limpiando como usted dijo... no he hecho nada malo, puede revisarlo si así lo quiere...

No tengo intención de revisar absolutamente nada. Sólo quiero cerrarle esa boca con la mía, y así lo hago.

Es la tercera vez que nos besamos y es el cielo. La primera fue por joderlo, la segunda fue _por mejorar mi ánimo_, pero hoy es la primera vez que lo hacemos con amor y consentimiento. Es simplemente la expresión de lo que ambos sentimos, de lo que ambos tenemos meses reprimiendo —por mí, no por _él_—, lo que ninguno de los dos puede negar ya.

Ya no.

Sus labios son suaves, delicados, adictivos, siento que ni siquiera teniéndolos presionados contra los míos es suficiente, que ahora me pertenezcan no basta, no puedo conseguir suficiente de ellos a pesar de que, al parecer, estoy obteniendo demasiado.

Ya no me importa nada, sólo lo bien _y correcto_ que se siente besarlo.

Me separo de _él_ sin quererlo en realidad cuando me doy cuenta que su beso está titubeante. Miro esos ojos marrones que me vuelven loco, algo expectante y nervioso, _él_ simplemente me devuelve la mirada, demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar y decirme algo. Un horrible sentimiento de incomodidad se planta en mi estómago. Que yo lo ame no significaba que _él_ lo haga también.

Debe hacerlo, me lo ha demostrado de muchas formas y he sido yo el que siempre le rechaza, pero talvez tanto rechazarlo ahora provoque que no me dé una oportunidad... que ya no me ame de vuelta.

La sola posibilidad me está matando.

Abro la boca dispuesto a decir cualquier estupidez, guiado por los nervios, pero esta vez es _él_ quien lleva sus manos a mi nuca y me obliga a bajar el rostro para encontrar sus labios una vez más.

Mi pecho se infla como jamás me ha ocurrido, ni siquiera creo que sea posible el sentir tanta felicidad, _él_ me está besando también, me está besando como sólo puede hacerlo una persona perdidamente enamorada, lo sé porque yo estoy respondiendo de la misma manera.

Vuelvo a separarme de _él_, siento la imperiosa necesidad de decírselo, de que finalmente sepa cuán importante es para mí. Siento que es ahora o nunca.

—Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, porque lo diré una vez y nada más. Te amo... y me gustas, no me importa si eres un hombre... o un alien... he intentado liberarme de mis sentimientos, pero no he podido, así que lleguemos tan lejos como podamos.

Sus ojos se humedecen y una pequeña sonrisa curva sus rosados y delicados labios.

Lo envuelvo en mis brazos como si de esa forma nadie pudiese arrancarlo de mi lado, y _él_ envuelve los suyos alrededor de mi cintura, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho. Beso el tope de su cabeza y _él_ afianza el agarre en mi cuerpo, haciéndome sonreír como un idiota.

Un idiota enamorado.

Un idiota heterosexual enamorado de un chico.

Un idiota heterosexual enamorado de un chico _al que le vale una mierda el mundo a partir de ahora._

...**...**...

* * *

**Dulce: **Bien, eso es la presentacion en sociedad de este nuevo proyecto, que NO es nuestro, acñaramos chicas que no estamos tratando de llevarnos el credito por esta historia, solo estaos compartiendola porque nos parecio demasiado buenisima, ser chiliwila no es solo ser un puto chiste, tambien es saber apreciar el talento de alguien mas y respetarlo, es lo que muy respetuosamente estamos haciendo... mierda eso fue intenso, debe ser que soy un limón en proceso de madurar no Jena

**White: **debe ser eso, porque yo sólo iba a despedirme... Okay, sí, es una adaptación pero también cabe recalcar que hay talento nuestro, ttabajo, cariño y esmero escritos allí. Okay, recuerden por favor estas res cosas: edward NO es gay, es un fic EdXBe, así que no se me espanten y unan cabos. Se les quiere tanto como a un pene... okay, no tanto, pero se les quiere.

**Dulce: **Brrr... a veces te odio, como sea, esperamos les guste tanto como a nosotras

**White: **Esperamos también que se enamoren tanto de este Edward, como nosotras lo hicimos del original personaje, llamado Han Kyul. Besos, abrazos y amor a Saranya.X, a Ljoo, a M.L.F Electragedia, a Princesa Luthien y a Mommy's Bad Girl,que están tan obsesionadas con esto como nosotras. besos a todas. aio0s!

...

**Cambio y fuera.**


End file.
